Smooth Sailing
by dragonfire onna
Summary: Inuyasha is a renowned model with an ego to match. What happens when the equally fiesty Kagome wins a cruise trip with the esteemed bachelor to an island paradise and gets stranded with him? Someone's going to die...
1. Don't Touch That, Ayumi!

**AN:** Hey guys grins sheepishly I'm back to fanfiction again ; I couldn't stay away for long, could I? I just love writing Inuyasha waaaaay too much. There's much more information on my 'coming back' on my bio page, but basically I'm back for good. That does not mean I gave up on my book, however I'm just going at a slower pace with it. I mean, why rush perfection? j/k ;P

And as you'll be able to tell, my writing has improved drastically, partially thanks to my beta-reader, PB :huggles her: I owe a lot to her. Thanks babe! xP I'll work hard to give you the best story I can. Also, I went back and added detail to this chapter to match the detail I gave in the next two chapters up. Don't worry though, I didn't change the plot or any of the storyline.

**Disclaimer:** I own a black Labrador doggy, a few mangas and episodes of Inuyasha, and a pair of fuzzy ears that came with last year's Halloween costume. Does that count? xD Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Summary:** (AU) Inuyasha is a legendary model and sexy to boot. Given his playboy attitude, what happens when a middleclass girl wins a cruise trip with the esteemed bachelor to an island paradise--and gets stranded together? InuKag

* * *

**Smooth Sailing**

_By: dragonfire onna_

**Chapter 1:** _Don't Touch That, Ayumi!_

"Can't you do _anything_ right!"

Inuyasha roughly snatched the comb from his hairdresser's shaking hands, causing her to flinch away from him. He proceeded to brush out his white tresses before gruffly tossing it back at the trembling woman. He shot her such a look that her wobbly legs froze and her dark eyes widened. The corners of her mouth pulled downward as she tried to fight back tears. But Inuyasha didn't care. Crying women were just an annoyance, a thorn in his side that needed removing. And that was just what he was going to do---remove it. "What's you're name?" he demanded frostily.

"Yo-Yoshida Na-Naoko, sir," she stammered, peering down at the floor to avoid his unfeeling gaze. "I just started yester-" He didn't let her finish, holding up his hand to effectively silence her.

"You're fired. Now get out." The hairstylist was utterly stunned but even more so afraid. She stepped backwards twice as though she couldn't believe it and begged him with her eyes to tell her it wasn't true. No such luck. She stumbled when she turned around and nearly tripped on her own feet while making a hasty exit, almost colliding with another woman on her way in. Naoko mumbled a barely audible apology before sprinting out of the room. The door slammed into the wall as she flew from the room.

"You'll have to start doing your own hair if you keep firing all your hairdressers, you know," said the newcomer impartially, leaning her shoulder up against the door frame. From where she stood she could see Naoko making a mad dash to her car, hopping in it, and driving off as though the devil himself was on her tail. Poor woman, she thought. Never knew what she got herself into before it was too late. "I sure as hell won't do it."

"Whatever." Inuyasha waved her off with a flick of his wrist, indifferent on the matter, while turning to face her. "Why don't you try hiring _competent_ ones for a change, Sango?" He leaned back in his leather chair, hands propping up his head, and closed his eyes, a hard expression on his face.

"Oh, do you mean the busty blondes or the fiery redheads?" asked the woman pointedly, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She straightened and walked over to the renowned model, used to his antics. He was always so stubborn. It was either his way or the highway. She was the only one who was willing to put up with him after meeting him. Perhaps that was only because she knew the _real_ Inuyasha, the one she had met in grade school.

"Both," he retorted dryly, tracing the arm of the chair with his finger.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't fire them faster than I can hire a new one," Sango replied. She sighed, deciding to change the subject because he was not going to give in. She held out a brochure for him to look at. He eyed it curiously, scanning the front cover. "I booked your cruise trip last night on the 'Titanic.'"

"What's with the name?" he asked as he got to his feet, grabbing the pamphlet from his long-term agent. Sango managed everything he did; she was the one who set up appointments and meetings and was the one who had originally started him on his modeling career. She was also a childhood friend---his only one worth remembering at least. Now everyone else who tried to befriend him was only interested in his money or body. Typical, he guessed. He was society's doll, made to play dress up and to walk by the little strings attached to his limbs. That was why he hated being with any his fans, though he was also a good actor and was able to play pretend for awhile around them. Made to tolerate them.

"Well apparently the ship was designed after the original ship-except they supposedly fixed all the problems from the initial blueprint."

"Supposedly?" he said uncertainly, shoving the brochure back into Sango's hands and folding his arms stubbornly across his well-defined chest. "Change ships. I don't like it."

"Settle down, tough guy. Your cruise won't be going anywhere near an iceberg. Besides, didn't you want the cruise that actress Arakaki Kichi will be on? I managed to contact her agent and he says she is willing to give the relationship another try, but you have to meet her on the cruise and talk it out."

Inuyasha's eyes brightened visibly at the mention of Kichi, an old fling of his. They had one of those 'hard' celebrity breakups only a little over a year ago that was top headlines on the news for weeks. It was still discussed sometimes even today. She had wanted him to propose to her and make a commitment but he wasn't ready to settle down, even with her. Why ruin a perfectly good thing with marriage?

Sango rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I always see you swooning over her when you see her picture, even after she left you. You're like a lovesick puppy. Either make her that commitment or get over her---and I prefer the getting over her, to be honest. She's not worth it." Even though Inuyasha acted so tough and rude around people, he wasn't always like this. Ever since he met Kichi and 'fell in love' with her, he started acting differently around his fans, even her. His popularity plummeted a few months back due to his attachment to Kichi and how that attachment had changed him for the worse, it seemed. One article criticizing Inuyasha said he was nothing but a jerk. While she agreed with them to some extent, she could not forget the Inuyasha she met as a child---the nice, curious, willing to stand up for the weak Inuyasha. And she missed him.

Once he and Kichi broke up and Sango gave him a talk about how to make fans happy, his popularity was more than restored. It skyrocketed to even greater heights.

"I do _not_ swoon" he stated doggedly, tapping his fingers onto his forearm stiffly, disregarding the puppy remark.

"Personally, I think you can do better than her. She's a blonde twit who lives up to the stereotype 'dumb blonde' perfectly. I bet that isn't even her natural color, and she only starred in movies because of her body and not because of her acting skills," Sango said pointedly, ignoring his comment.

"And what a hell of a body she's got." Inuyasha shrugged her off. He was far too used to Sango attacking Kichi.

"Have you noticed she has only been in films with _male_ directors? I bet she does a bit of 'behind the scenes' work there." Sango gave a disgusted shake of her head. "And no movie she's starred in has ever made any type of award."

"You're only saying that because you're jealous of her success. She got the part in the movie that you couldn't get." He smirked, knowing he hit a sore spot.

"I'm _not_ jealous of that halfwit bimbo," she declared bitingly, an intense sparkle in her eyes. "And that movie has long been off my mind. You better be thanking your lucky stars that I didn't get the part or else you wouldn't be where you are today. I never would have become your agent." It was no secret that Sango didn't like Kichi. The only reason she put up with her was because of Inuyasha. Sango was the only one who seemed to realize that she wanted Inuyasha only for his money, body, and popularity, not for his heart. She was a drama queen, and Sango could see that once Inuyasha made a commitment to marry her, she would end up breaking up with him---without divorcing him because that would mean other women could get to him and she couldn't have that---and then have a few weeks in the headlines before getting back together as a 'happy couple' for a few more weeks in the headlines.

Sango could see Inuyasha getting deeply hurt with Kichi, and it was her job as his best friend---not his agent---to try to persuade him against it. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was just as stubborn as she was.

Inuyasha snorted but decided to end the conversation. Lazily, he returned to his reflection in the mirror and carried on the task of combing the knots out of his hair.

"Alright, I've got an appointment with the De Juan Corporation. Don't just sit at home all day and admire yourself either." Inuyasha grinned unashamedly through the mirror at Sango. She stifled a laugh at Mr. Vanity himself. That was the Inuyasha she knew. Fun-loving and sure of himself---but not overly confident and arrogant.

"An appointment, huh? Does he know about it?" Inuyasha asked smugly, knowing the answer. They had just met last week on business and when Sango reported back to him, she ranted about a self-absorbed man who had the nerve to make a move on her.

"No, but he's _going_ to make time to see me," she finished in a deadly tone, walking out of the room, the door slamming shut in her wake.

* * *

"What are you doing?" inquired a teenaged, raven-haired girl anxiously, glancing over at her older friend in the driver's seat. Her fingers gripped the side handle on the car door and her nails dug into it, leaving marks on the surface. "Are you sure you should touch that?" Her eyes were wide and watching as her friend reached for the key to start the car. She clutched the handle even harder as Ayumi turned the key. Well, so far so good… but for how long?

"I'll have to agree with Kagome there…" an older boy concurred wearily, a finger raised into the air.

"Relax Kagome, Miroku. I've got everything under control…. I'm just going to eeaaasse onto the gas," replied Ayumi, grinning from one ear to the other like a Cheshire cat. Her shoulders were hunched over and she was biting her tongue in concentration. Kagome's intuition told her not to trust the eighteen-year-old girl. "Thanks for coming with me for moral support, guys. I don't really want to do this job interview alone---well, I have to do it alone, but at least you'll be right outside the door waiting for me. That owner of De Juan creeps me out. I hear he's a bit of a player himself." She reached down and rested her hand on the shift stick, getting ready to put it into drive. Kagome hastily fumbled with the seatbelt before forcing it into its corresponding clip.

"No, I really don't think you should touch that, Ayumi! Wait, stop---no! Wrong way, that's reverse! Push it back, push it back!" Kagome's eyes widened when Ayumi shifted gears into reverse instead of drive and stepped onto the pedal. The car lurched backwards, and their bodies were flung forward with a sudden jerk. After a momentary feeling of weightlessness, the back end of the car collided with a large rosebush.

Kagome groaned, rubbing her sore neck. Miroku, who hadn't smartly been wearing a seatbelt, picked himself off the floor of the backseat.

"Oops," Ayumi said guiltily, blinking repeatedly in a slight stupor.

"Oops?" Kagome countered, narrowing her eyes at the older teen. "_Oops_? You just dented your car, scratched your paint, and ran over your mother's favorite rosebush and all you can say is 'oops'!" Sometimes she couldn't believe Ayumi's attitude towards everything. Always carefree and lighthearted no matter what the situation. Kagome wasn't sure if she should admire her attitude or be deathly afraid of it. Right now she was leaning toward afraid.

"It was an accident, I'm sure she'll understand," Ayumi reasoned thoughtfully before shifting gears to drive. "Alright, let's try this again, shall we?"

"Ayumi, how long have you been driving?" Kagome eyed her hands on the steering wheel, unconsciously clenching her hands around the neck of the seatbelt.

"I got my license this morning," she responded casually, turning the radio dial up with a small twist. She smiled, proud of her accomplishment. Kagome and Miroku sweatdropped.

"Maybe I should drive," Miroku suggested, though he was not willing to give Ayumi any choice in the matter. He pushed her out of the driver's seat and comfortably sat in it himself.

* * *

Sango pressed open the swinging double doors with ease and marched straight past the senior secretary chewing on the back end of a pencil, determination shining in her eyes. She was a woman on a mission, and _no one_ would keep her from getting what she wanted. She needed to talk to Juan so she was going to talk to him; no one could stop her.

"Stop, ma'am! You can't go in there right now! Juan is in a press conference!" the secretary called after her apprehensively. She came out from behind the tall top counter and stumbled over her massive weight, trying to run after Sango. But she was too late as Sango vigorously pushed the last set of doors ajar.

"_Juan_, we need to have a little chat!" Sango bellowed in a dangerously low tone, hands clenched steadfastly at her side. Juan shrunk from her presence but immediately composed himself when he realized the press was still watching him keenly with perked interest at the new arrival. They were murmuring amongst themselves now.

"Oh, yes, well, um…." he stuttered, nervously loosening the tie bound to his neck. "Can't this wait? I'm in the middle of a press conference." Sango shook her head and beckoned him to follow her back into the hall. Or else. He refused with his own shake of the head. For the head of a company, he was acting childishly Sango noted. She was amused.

"Talk with me now unless you want the press to get wind of last week's meeting."

Turning his attention back to the media, Juan hastily announced, "I'll be back in a minute," before leaving without any further explanation, shutting the door securely behind him so they could have a private conversation. After pulling Sango aside, he whispered in a low, hushed voice, "What is it?"

"If you're not willing to up that price by at least another twenty grand and get rid of that outfit you want him to wear, Inuyasha will not be attending your photo shoot. Our deal will be off." Sango lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes at him. The outfit he wanted Inuyasha to wear was humiliating. She'd never wish it on anyone, not even Juan himself---okay, maybe Juan, but that's only because he deserved it.

"You can't cancel our contract," Juan argued, his own expression changing to match Sango's glowering one. Sango paused before speaking. "It's set in stone."

"Try me. I _will_ find a way," she challenged before briskly starting back towards the secretary.

"Wait!" he exclaimed after the agent. "How about we cut another deal? I'm willing to up the pay by twice as much…_if_ you'll join me for an evening dinner." Juan gave her a wink and raised an eyebrow expectantly. He was a very handsome man, one who was hardly turned down for a date, but even she had set boundaries. She was not going to be his one-night stand. It took a lot for a woman to turn down a man of his riches and stature, but she was not a gold digger in the least. As far as she knew, she was the only one to have turned him down before.

Sango's eyes widened at his proposal, but a second later she smiled seductively, going up to him and fingering his chest and playing with his tie… before shoving him backwards onto his rump.

"Not a chance in hell, buddy! And we're through with you! Don't expect Inuyasha on Monday!" Sango stormed out of the room, coming to a brief halt when she noticed a group of three teenagers coming her way. She stepped aside to let them pass by when someone caught her eye. She looked familiar with the hair and the face, but it couldn't be the same person… could it?

"Kikyo?" Sango said uncertainly, squinting her eyes with a slight tilt on her head, but the small trio didn't seem to hear or acknowledge her. They proceeded straight up to Juan, their own uncertainty evident in their faces. They looked confused at seeing Juan on the ground.

"Mr. Juan?" Ayumi asked, bending down to aid the fallen man to his feet with Kagome's help. "Are you alright?" He glanced and did a once-over of the new arrivals and frowned… until his eyes landed on Kagome. A small smiled tugged at his lips.

"Just fine," he forced through gritted teeth grudgingly, glancing over at Sango while straightening his business suit as if it were ruffled feathers. His hungry eye's slid back to Kagome's thin form. He eyed her up and down for a second before Miroku interrupted.

Miroku stood back and surveyed him with a knowing, critical eye. Nodding his head, he said, "Shot down by a girl, my friend? I know that look very well…." Ayumi's jaw dropped at Miroku's openness on such an embarrassing subject. She jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow meaningfully before giving the older man her undivided attention. "What?" Miroku gave her a sheepish grin. He didn't do anything wrong, did he?

"Hi, my name's Ayumi. I'm here for that interview about the editing position you have open." She gave a gracious smile, bowing before him out of sheer respect for the older man. She wanted this job and she was willing to do just about anything to get it. Raising herself to normal stature, she continued, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir…." she trailed off, noticing for the first time where his vision was directed. Even though she spoke unswervingly to him, his interest was placed elsewhere, onto her best friend. Undeterred, she went instantly into their introductions. "These are my good friends Higurashi Kagome and Houshi Miroku."

As if finally noticing the others were still there, Juan tore his eyes from Kagome.

"Yes, the interview was to happen on the fifth floor, not the _fifteenth_," he snapped, a scowl forming his character. Ayumi flushed and placed a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. His expression softened a bit when Kagome comforted her by placing an arm around her shoulders for support. "Why don't I have my secretary guide you to the correct room."

Ayumi nodded sheepishly before Miroku took her by the shoulders and guided her over to the desk where the plump secretary sat once more. Ayumi shook her head to herself. She had just humiliated herself in front of her would-be employer. Her cheeks were bright pink and she still felt the heat of her face rising. What if she lost her chance to get the job?

"You, wait-" called Juan.

Kagome glanced quizzically at the man.

She waved Miroku and Ayumi off so Ayumi wouldn't be anymore late for the interview than she already was. There was no need for her to be there as long as Miroku was there to help her. "I'll catch up with you in a bit." Sango rolled her eyes in annoyance, recognizing this as another one of Juan's lame attempts to get a girl to sleep with him. She half pitied the Kikyo-look-a-like. Few girls would turn down the chance to be a model. Juan had at one point used this tactic to get her, but she turned him down with a vengeance for even suggesting how she would have to repay him. Anger from that incident still boiled deep in her.

"I'd like to make you an offer to become one of my models. One left us this morning because of pregnancy and we have an opening to fill. Are you interested?" Kagome blushed and blinked. Had he just offered her a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity? A model, her? Excitement swelled within her and a shy grin spread across her face. Like her friend, she blushed and began to finger through her hair.

"Uh… I-I do-don't know what to say." She was at a loss for more intelligent words. She cursed herself for stuttering.

"You're beautiful, and you have exactly the type of body for a model. Tall, thin, gorgeous…" he tried to flatter her with a charming grin, but Kagome noted that he was no match for Miroku. No one would ever be, she thought. He stepped closer to her and eagerly looked her up and down again. Kagome's smile drastically faded with his next words. "You know," he said, moving closer to her, enough to be within half-arm's length, "we pay for… overtime." He reached out and touched her arm, beginning to stroke it gently with his finger.

Sango huffed; she would have to end this now. The girl was only a teenager and did not deserve whatever the owner of De Juan Corporation had in store for her. The twenty year old made her way across the room.

Kagome's head began to whirl in a dizzying sickness. He was caressing her… he was suggestively touching her. Her mind screamed out harassment while her body stood there in a stunned coma. What should she do? She couldn't think straight… she couldn't even move though her mind was screaming for her to step back and out of his reach. Her body wouldn't, it couldn't move.

Juan's hand rubbed against her cheek now. Kagome snapped out of it, sending him a heated glare. Then three things in quick succession happened, and if Sango had blinked, she would have missed two of them. A loud groan echoed down the empty hall, Juan fell to his knees, and Kagome started to scream at him. Sango came to a standstill, stunned by what she had just witnessed. Could it be that there was another girl like herself, willing to turn down fortune and fame to preserve her dignity and morals? Sango was certain there weren't many of these women left.

"You, you, you…._jerk_!" came a fiery response from Kagome. Juan was down on the ground again, reeling in pain from the stinging sensation in between his legs. His hands cupped his member as his mouth fell open. Juan crumpled under her hateful gaze and could not look her in the eyes. "How dare you! Just because others are susceptible to your flimsy charm doesn't mean I'm going to fall for it!"

Turning heel, Kagome fled the scene just as the press came through the door, having heard the commotion. Instantly flashes brightened the room and a deafening chatter filled the air. Question after question was sent buzzing after her and a few journalist chased after her while the rest stayed behind to catch Juan's view on this story.

Sango stared in wide-eyed shock. Only when a reporter spotted her did she snap out of her daze.

"You, miss! Tell Sunrise Channel 3 what happened here!" A bit flustered, Sango ran after the perturbed girl. Rounding a sharp corner, Sango ducked into a spare room, quickly clicking the door shut behind her. Slowly backing away from the door as shadow after shadow past by unsuspectingly. She disliked the press because of their instinctively pushy behavior.

The sound of glass shattering and a gasp behind her caused Sango to jump.

"You…." Sango breathed in a sigh of relief, thankful for it not being someone else. The teenage girl looked extremely distressed after what occurred. Smiling inwardly, Sango revealed, "I saw what you did."

If it were anymore possible, Kagome's face turned a deeper hue of red. She had trouble believing what she just did and needed time to think. Not wanting to face anyone, especially people who would hang over her every word like the reporters, she pulled into a vacant room filled to the brink with overused software and computers. Apparently she was located, and by one of his staff no less. She was in for it now….

Opting to stay silent, Kagome swallowed hard. It came as an unforeseen surprise when the woman before her presented her with praise instead of punishment.

"That was very bold of you," she stated admiringly. This girl was brave, and Sango wasn't one to hand out compliments often. This girl could take care of herself against men like Juan, and Sango couldn't help but respect her. If only there were more people like her around to take men like Juan and her client Inuyasha off their high horse. Recalling the many times that Inuyasha had taken on up to six different girlfriends at a time, she grimaced. Only when Kichi had become his summer fling did he drop the other girls and settled onto one. Even though the white haired model had been a childhood friend to her, she still disliked his newly obtained habits and discouraged him from enduring them as often as possible. His ego was going to be his downfall---and hers as well, especially if word got out that he was dating more than one woman at a time. She didn't want her career as an agent to end before it really begun. She had only begun the job just over a year and a half ago with Inuyasha…

Sango sighed miserably. If only there was someway she could make him see the 'light.' She was his buddy and was the only one telling him to knock things off, probably the basis why Inuyasha ignored her: she was the only one. Everyone else was either too afraid of him or too reluctant to say a word to the celebrated model, so possibly he needed someone else to tell him…. Someone Inuyasha didn't know…. Someone who had the guts to stand up to Inuyasha's seductive charm and bring back him down to reality… but who could it be? Did such a person even exist?

Observing her change in facial expressions, Kagome said softly, "My name's Higurashi Kagome."

"I'm Hiraikotsu Sango," she replied simply, pulling out a padded rolling chair before plopping tiredly down in it. Then it hit her; a light bulb went off in her mind. This girl was the solution to her problem! She could bring back the Inuyasha Sango missed. Not only would she not stand for Inuyasha's antics, but she also had the appearance of Kikyo… that would have an affect on Inuyasha as well. A sudden mischievous smile twisted onto Sango's thin lips. Her grin grew wider when she caught Kagome's eyes with her own.

"Excuse me, Sango? Are you alright…?" Kagome asked timidly, shortly waving a hand in front of her face. Sango's beaming grin couldn't get any wider, and Kagome laughed nervously. Her eyes were boring bottomless holes into the girl's face, making Kagome fidget uncomfortably. Snapping out of her trance, Sango grabbed Kagome's smooth hands.

"Did I mention that you just won a competition? I've been sitting aside and watching Juan all day. You were the first girl that resisted him and therefore you won a cruise on the "Titanic" with none other than the infamous model, Inuyasha…!" A little white lie could never hurt. Inuyasha wouldn't agree to this, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him---for the moment, at least. She'd just have to convince him of the new arrangement… somehow.

"What…?" Kagome was dumbfounded again. No matter how many times she opened and closed her mouth, no other words would come out. Two once-in-a-lifetime chances in one day---how much more could a girl take?

* * *

**Story Recommendation:** Every chapter I'm going to recommend two stories. Many of you would probably have read most of them, but for the few who haven't, I'm doing this.

**1) Get a Life!** By _SnowShadowuser_

This is from Kagome's point of view, and it has that sarcastic wittiness to it. I absolutely adore the way she wrote it! It's Kagome and Inuyasha pairing.

**2) Kinda Weird** by _Rogue Pryde_

Many of you might know of her and have read her fics. I recommend _anything_ by this talented author, but so far this is my favorite of her fanfics! Though she's a bit slow at updating, these are the types of fics you would go back months later to read. Or at least I would.

* * *

**AN:** Please review and tell me what you think. I promise not to make them 'oh so suddenly' fall in love, and I'll try my hand at a bit of humor in upcoming chapters. Can't have it all serious, can we? I promise to finish this fic as well xD

Oh, I also have a site for my fanfics… well, kinda ; It was free and I didn't make the layout… but here it is if you wish to check it out: http/ dragonfireonna / index . htm (without the spaces). Or you could just got to my bio page and click the homepage link.

So will you please review…:crickets:


	2. Sibling Love

**AN:** Hey... I'm writing fanfiction again... sorta. ; Anyway, one reason I'm continuing writing fanfiction is primarily for the feedback I get on my writing, so please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like about the storyline, my plot thus far, my writing style, ANYTHING. I have questions at the bottom for a guideline to a decent critique. ;

As far as my disappearance goes, I was busy with exams, school, friends, marching band, and winter guard. Just plain and simple. For those that know I'm writing a book, I'll tell you this: It's a LOT harder than one would think… and being as inexperienced as I am, it's going to take awhile. sighs Anyway, I hope this chapter is worth the wait.

A special thanks to **Inuyasha-is-pretty**, who somehow guilted me back into writing fanfiction. ; I really don't know how you did it. Maybe your review was "the straw that broke the camel's back."

**Disclaimer: **I own Inuyasha's mind, body, and soul…. Would I lie? xD

**---**

**Smooth Sailing**

_By: dragonfire onna_

---

**Chapter 2:** _Sibling Love_

"What…?" Mrs. Higurashi called up the stairs with a bewildered look, mimicking her daughter's earlier reaction to the same situation. With a twist of her wrist, she turned off the running sink water and placed a wet, pink flowered-designed plate into the cupboard, not bothering to dry it before moving onto the next dish. She fumbled with the new soapy plate as it slipped out of her fingers. With a sigh of relief after catching the serving dish, she quickly washed it and returned it to a cabinet. The widowed woman plucked the rubber gloves off her hands and rubbed the sweat off her forehead. _Finally, the dishes are done. _Now she could turn her full attention to the matter at hand… "You're doing _what?!_"

"I already told you, mom! I'm going on a cruise with the famous model Inuyasha," Kagome clarified dully over her shoulder from a room upstairs. She was nearly bored to tears because of having to repeat herself for the umpteenth time that evening. However, the mere thought of seeing Inuyasha in person excited her to no end. When she had first arrived home that day, she flung open the front door to her house and let out a wild, high-pitched squeal. Souta, Kagome recalled, frantically shouted "Fire! The fire alarm is going off, Mom!" when he rushed into the room.

A small smile planted itself on her face when remembering the nasty, irritated glance her brother shot at her. Still, that did not put a damper on her newfound mood. She was ecstatic, to say the least. It was every girls dream (and she was no exception) to even see this boy in person and get his autograph, but to actually go on a trip with the guy and talk with him? It was a miracle, a dream come true! Before, she and her friends could only dream of things like this. Now it was a reality.

"Oh," was the distant reply from the downstairs kitchen.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the same reply she had received when she first told her mother. With a sigh, the raven haired beauty resumed her packing. She sped from one room to another, back and forth, to make sure she packed everything. So far she had neatly folded two more shirts into her massive suitcase. It was followed shortly by a pair of sandals, three more pairs of shorts and another bathing suit. Just in case. _So let's see… Sango said there'd be formal dining every night and one 'ball' type thing. Must be some extravagant cruise line. Hmmm, I can't remember what the name of the ship is. Well, at least Sango just said she'd send someone to pick me up and she would meet me there._

In Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha was such a gentleman—opening doors for the ladies and letting them walk in first before following with that confident, sexy smile on his face. Of course this was on TV during the Grammies and other such important events, but how bad could the guy actually be in person? Everyone said he was perfect. Everyone; there was no exception as far as she knew. He was way too handsome with this charming smile and bright, golden orbs that could possibly glow in the dark. He _was_ perfect, Kagome decided, and she could not wait to meet him in person.

_His eyes… they are so strange, but that's what makes him so appealing. I wonder how he got his hair that white color. And those ears… his modeling trademark. Maybe I'll get to touch them! _Kagome was grinning from one ear to the other as she thought about rubbing the ears. There was a rumor going around a few years back about them being real. Kagome snorted at this preposterous thought. _Of course they're not real! How could anyone with half a brain even think that? Idiots. I wonder how that rumor got started though…._ Placing a thoughtful finger on her bottom lip, Kagome twirled around to see if something that she might need to bring caught her eye.

"When are you leaving?"

Kagome whipped around and was surprised to find her younger brother leaning up against the doorframe, a frown firmly positioned on his petite face and arms folded stubbornly across his chest. She should have known that he had been eavesdropping on her conversation with her mother because she had not told him about her trip yet. Well, she _had_ caused quite a ruckus when she got home… and her mother and her yelling across the household couldn't have helped….

"How long?" he asked, almost touchily.

"Um, ten days…" she answered uncertainly. It wasn't that she was unsure about the length of her trip, but rather of Souta's strange attitude. It was a rare occasion when she found her brother acting so weird. He must have been extremely upset; Souta wasn't the type of kid to throw a tantrum when he was angry, but instead he would act guarded and would not likely say what's on his mind no matter how much someone pried. "And tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" his voice wavered slightly and his arms loosened, but his muscles tensed back up, leaving Kagome to wonder if she had been seeing things. His eyes grew in size, right before narrowing into a hardened look. "But tomorrow is my soccer game."

_Silence._ She couldn't remember a time when the quietness was so deafening to her ears.

"You remember---my _championship_ game…." He continued edgily, the silence getting to him as well.

"Souta, I---" Kagome began but cringed when she couldn't think of anything to say. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes and match the intensity that flowed through them.

"You _promised_ you'd be there!" Souta screamed suddenly, fastening his clenched fits by his side. His hunched shoulders shook violently. Kagome reached out a comforting hand as an apology, but he flinched away from her tender touch. Taking visibly deep breaths, the eleven-year-old continued dangerously slow. "… just like you promised to be there for the last game, and the one before that, and the one before that, and---"

"I get the point," she proclaimed numbly. Kagome stared wordlessly down at her feet. It was true; she had done what he claimed she had, but she wasn't normally this irresponsible, especially with her brother. She _had_ tried to make up for it by taking him shopping, buying extra special birthday and Christmas presents, and even just randomly taking him out for an ice cream and pizza for sibling bonding. Kagome had not meant to hurt her only brother… and if she could, she would have somehow shown up at his soccer games. She loved Souta more than anything, and she had tried to make it to every one of games but her failing grade in math caused her to stay behind after school on Friday nights. When she had desperately tried to explain the situation to Souta after the last game, he completely ignored her and carried on with his video games as if she wasn't even there.

Soccer happened to be the most important thing to him, and since Kagome was his older sister, he wanted her there to watch him score a winning goal or be there when he stopped the other team from scoring another point. Becoming a professional soccer player was his dream, and his sister had even admitted that he was extremely talented and had the determination to accomplish his goal.

"Souta, I'm sorry, but I promise to make it up to you…." Her voice faded quickly when she realized he was mockingly mouthing her exact words. He sent a heated glare to her when she finished.

"You say that all the time."

"But this trip isn't something that happens all the time! It's a once-in-a---"

"---lifetime opportunity. Yes, you said that a thousand times already to mom so she would let you go!" Kagome sighed dejectedly and turned her back to him to finish packing. There was no reason she had to listen to her brother right now; he was being unfair. How could he not understand how important this was to her? It could possibly be a life-changing experience too. This trip could make her popular at school! Maybe she'd even find a guy at school to go to prom with! At that moment in time, people thought she was some sort of freak. Living in an old-fashioned shrine with a widowed mother and a demon-crazed grandfather hadn't been easy on her.

Shaking her head clear of any guilty thought, Kagome made final check to make sure she packed a toothbrush and all her necessities into her suitcase and, with her newfound vigor, zipped it up.

Souta turned to leave but halted and gazed back at his sister. "I would have really liked you to be there. For once." He ran out of the room, and a few moments later, Kagome heard another door slam down the hall.

She sighed profoundly and groaned in response to his antics. He'd understand one day… hopefully. _After this, I _will_ make it to all your games, Souta._ She heaved her suitcase off her queen-sized bed with and dragged it out of her room using the wheels at the bottom as an aid. Her breathe caught in her throat when a figure suddenly appeared before her.

"Don't mind your brother. I'm sure he'll be fine. You know he just cares about you deeply, and that's why he acts the way he does," concluded her mother after taking the baggage. The older woman had slowly climbed up the stairs to handle the suitcase for her only daughter. "I've got it," she grunted (because of its heaviness) and hauled it down the stairs.

"Thanks Mom," said Kagome quietly, giving one last glance up towards her brother's room. _I really am sorry, Souta. Please forgive me. _She would have to deal with him later when he calmed down, but she still felt extremely guilty.

Mrs. Higurashi was almost at the end of the stairs when the woman suddenly collapsed and rolled down the remaining steps with the suitcase. With a _thunk_, a violent coughing fit took control as the older woman clutched at her chest.

"Mom!" Kagome bounded down the stairs and skid to a halt on her knees. "Mom?! Are you okay?" She watched worriedly as her mother slowly began to stand up with her help. Her mother had come down with an illness a little over a year ago, and the doctors dismissed her case as though it was a common cold. But colds do _not_ last over a year, so when she went back to the doctors' office, they gave her medicine to control any ordinary symptoms like coughing, sticking to their belief that it was nothing more than a severe cold virus. However, her mother grew progressively worse with each passing month, causing Souta, Grandpa, and herself to worry.

"I'm fine, dear. Don't worry about me. I just forgot to take my medicine this morning." She gave her daughter a reassuring smile to hide a wince behind it.

Kagome agreed to make her mother happy. Maybe she shouldn't go on this cruise, though… she couldn't leave her sick mother all alone, could she? No, her mother would not be alone; there was still Souta and Grandpa. They would take care of her just as well as she could. Setting her accessories down below the vanity mirror in the living room, Kagome trailed Mrs. Higurashi into the kitchen to make a small snack before bed. With an attentive eye, Kagome observed as her mother took a pill.

"Have you told Miroku and Ayumi your plans?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as she finished gulping down the rest of the water in her glass.

"Yeah, they were the first to know because they were there—well, kind of. They were in the same building, where Ayumi had her interview." Kagome opened the refrigerator and peered inside.

"How did that go?"

Kagome pulled her nose out of the fridge to look somewhat ashamedly at her mother. Ayumi had not gotten the job, and it was Kagome's fault. If she hadn't offended the head of the company, she would have easily qualified for the job. Juan took it upon himself to make sure Ayumi and her friends never stepped foot into his building again. She had verbally forgiven Kagome with the small comment, "I didn't really want the job anyway," though Kagome knew better. She not only wanted it, but had been waiting for a chance as big as this for years. And she had ruined it for her.

"Not sure," lied Kagome through gritted teeth and a forced smile. Closing the refrigerator door, she decided against a snack (partly because of the remorse she felt) and tiredly headed back upstairs to her room. Shutting the door swiftly, she plopped down onto her bed and snuggled under the comforter and puppy sheets, training her weary eyes to the ceiling to count sheep.

---

"You did _what_?!" growled a beyond angry voice with a _very_ vexed expression. Sango had to take a leap backwards to avoid claws slashing furiously at her. Inuyasha growled again as he followed her every move, but his agent was always one step ahead of him. As always. _Damn her._

"Now Inuyasha, let me explain! It's for the best---" Sango justified defensively, cut off by narrowly avoiding the fist aimed at her stomach. Inuyasha launched himself forward off his back foot, speeding towards the girl in front of him. "Her name is Higurashi Kagome and she's a fan of yours. A big fan. I've talked to her and she's very sweet and kind…."

"How could you without my permission?!" Inuyasha lunged at Sango again, who had taken refuge behind a stack of cardboard boxes in the farthest corner of her office, and knocked the boxes on top of the woman behind them. Sango gulped unconsciously and hastily slid behind her desk to put more distance between them. Grabbing the rolling chair, she hastily swung it towards her high school friend in a pitiful attempt to stop him from coming after her. Suddenly Inuyasha froze, calmly pushed the chair aside, and straightened himself. "Tell her she can't come," commanded the white-haired model meaningfully.

"What? You know I can't do that!" whined Sango, thanking the gods that her life was spared—for the moment, at least. She slowly—and with extreme caution—came out from behind the desk, but readied herself to make a break for the door if he was still keen on pursuing the death threats he made from when she had informed him earlier.

"Last time I checked, the cruise was sold out. How are you going to get her a ticket?" Inuyasha questioned, allowing an ounce of hope to shimmer in his golden eyes.

Sango hesitated before answering. She was hesitant in case this would be the final straw that broke the camels back. "I gave her my ticket…. "

The color drained instantly from the hanyou's face. "Damn you, Sango! You're just going to leave me with a stupid fan girl like _that_?!" He sunk miserably into the chair and crossed his arms with narrowing eyes and a grudging pout. "This was supposed to be my _va-ca-tion_!" he exclaimed, emphasizing and sounding out the word 'vacation.' He started growling to himself in contemplation of what this news would do to his relaxation time. _This girl is going to get in my way with Kichi! How am I going to spend time with her and make amends with that stupid fan girl—what's her name—hanging all over me!_

---

"Souta, don't do this! It's time for me to leave now." Kagome banged her tightened fist on her brother's door. A "Go Away" sign dangled loosely on the locked doorknob and wobbled with every hit the door took. Groaning, Kagome slid to the ground with her back against the door. "Take care of Mom, please," she said in a whisper before leaving without another word.

Souta wiped away a tear from inside his room. He sat on the carpet beside the door with his head tilted skywards. How could his sister just leave when she knew how important this championship game was to him? It didn't make any sense. Maybe she really didn't care about him as much as she said she did. After all, this wasn't the first time she broke her promise. Sighing, the young boy sniffled. This was a special game to him, too. His team had for the first time made it to the championships.

Souta threw himself onto his bed to take a nap. He didn't want to say goodbye to his sister at that moment anyway, and he didn't care that she wasn't going to be there for the next ten days anymore. _Good riddance. At least she can't make anymore promises she can't keep for awhile._

---

"Did you send someone to pick her up yet?"

"Of course. I couldn't keep a fan of yours waiting, could I?" Sango smiled confidently at her client with the air of a child who had just won a precious prize from Disney World. She had gotten her way with Inuyasha, and now Kagome was going to put him in his place. Operation _Take-Inuyasha-Off-His-High-Horse_, Phase One accomplished. Inuyasha would never know what hit him.

"Then where is she?" Inuyasha growled impatiently as he ran his long nails through his lengthy hair. His brows were furrowed deeply on his forehead, shaping his crinkled nose. A scowl completed his defiant attitude. He wasn't fond of waiting for others. In fact, he couldn't even remember the last time he had waited for anyone. _Except Sango_, his mind admitted, but she was his agent, and he still gave her a piece of his mind when she had finally arrived. "Stupid girl. She's going to miss the ship if she doesn't hurry," he muttered to himself, flipping his hair over his shoulder in one swoop. He glared at his agent and was displeased to find her ignoring him; however he found comfort in the thought that he might not be stuck with this stupid girl. His mind relaxed a bit when he gazed at the cruise ship. _Kichi is on there right now…._

Sango refused to make eye contact with the model because he would force her to explain why the girl was late, and frankly she didn't know. Maybe the driver met up with some traffic on the way there, or maybe she decided not to come after all. Sango recalled that the girl sounded unsure if she should go… _Something about her brother… championship game, and a sick mother…_. Fear that Kagome wouldn't come spread like wildfire through Sango's mind. Her fingers tapped anxiously on her forearms, and she fidgeted from one hip to the other. Kagome had to come; she _had_ to or else all her planning would go out the window, just like that. When a limo rounded the corner Sango's fears were put to rest and Inuyasha's uncertainties were realized. Sango took a deep breath as the limo came to a stop in front of her.

Inuyasha's eyes were drawn to the vehicle and its awaiting occupant inside. He wondered who she could be and what she looked like. _What was her name again? Kag… Kago…me? Kagome_. Yeah, that sounded right to him, but he wasn't satisfied to be on a first name basis with her, so he settled with calling her by her last name, Higurashi. The renowned model did not want the girl to think anything about this trip, especially that he was enjoying his time with her. He grimaced as he remembered the night before.

_"I don't want to do this. I'm going to bed."_

_"Say it again, first."_

_"Don't you understand?! Read my lips," Inuyasha demanded, carefully stretching out each word in the last sentence. He moved in closer so Sango could clearly hear him. "I. Don't. Give a. Shit."_

_Sango clicked her tongue in annoyance at his choice of words for the situation. Pursuing the subject could ultimately mean death for her, but she wasn't one to give up so easily. She was just as stubborn as he was. Pushing him away from her and back into his chair, she groaned at his childish antics. She hated it when he was being difficult, but Inuyasha wasn't one to sit still and listen to her. He jumped out of his chair and headed to his room, while Sango followed him with a pointed finger. "You better learn Higurashi Kagome's name and say it right! Say her name right now, or I'll---"_

_In one rapid motion, he spun on his heel and caused Sango to smack into him. They were face to face now. He peered down at Sango and leaned in so his mouth was next to her ear, resting his cheek against hers. "Or you'll_ what_?" he asked threateningly. Sango was shocked into silence, allowing the model the time he needed to slip into his room and shut the door in her face._

He had lost a good hour's worth of sleep learning the girl's name. Even his dreams that night had been consumed by the name "Kagome" and were centered on what a nuisance she was. One dream had even disturbed him significantly, though he'd never disclose it to anyone. That dream had involved Kichi and this "Kagome"---who remained faceless. Inuyasha was running towards the actress and calling to her---in the dream, he had sounded more desperate than he had wanted to admit---when Kagome had blocked his path to her. Then he had woken up…. Inuyasha's face suddenly contorted into a nasty glower at the limo after recalling the nightmare. That's it! He didn't have to put up with this girl. He was here for Kichi and no one else. With an exasperated deep breathe, he leapt onto the ships boarding stairs and was out of sight within seconds.

-------

**AN:** Here are some questions you can answer in your review, if you wish. I'd really, really appreciate it. I'm looking for someone who can critique my writing truthfully. Please take the time to answer my questions. It would mean sooo much to me.

1) How was my writing style? Did the story flow well at all times?

2) How was my grammar? Did you find any mistakes?

3) Did you see any plot holes yet or something that should be fixed?

4) Were my characters well-rounded---all of them? I've been working on my characterization and developing flat characters into something more. Did I succeed?

5) Was there something I should have explained better? I.E. a character's relationship with another character or a character's background.

Also, on a different note, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, seeing as I like to try to perfect my chapters to the best of my ability before uploading them. However, whenever I find the free time, you can be sure I'll be writing the next chapter.


	3. The Trump Card

**AN:** Hey, sorry about the delay. I was going to have this out yesterday, but I got back from my Winter Guard Trip late last night. So today will have to do. Hope you'll forgive me. I was also planning on writing more to this chapter, but if I did that, it would take another few days to get it out, so I decided to stop it where I did. Read more at the bottom AN.

* * *

**Smooth Sailing**

By: dragonfire onna

* * *

**Chapter 3:** _The Trump Card_

Kagome took a deep breath and glanced down at the crinkled, sweat-stained paper in her hand. It still contained the same number on it as when Sango gave it to her._ 101._ Her room. Looking up, she confirmed that the room number matched the one of the paper once again. "This is it" she said to herself as she slipped her cardkey into the awaiting keyhole. After a moment, the red light blinked and then turned a bright green. The smell of burning incense reached her nose as she entered. At first the scent was overwhelming and too sudden for her liking, but within seconds she was used to it and found it relaxing.

The raven-haired girl gazed around at her quarters. The room itself was small compared to what she thought it was going to be. It was barely the size of her bedroom at home; but at least it was comfortable size. She believed anything bigger would leave an empty feeling inside her. Every movie she had seen with cruise ships in it had always shown extravagant rooming complete with designer sofas, a king-sized bed with silky covers, and a single, tidy balcony where one could stand over the ocean; or at least a giant window to look out of. _Yes_, she decided, _movies were definitely misleading_. Kagome shrugged it off as she studied the furniture. A twin bed was situated in the middle of the room with the headboard up against the wall. Covers with an intricate beach-themed pattern were folded at the edge, wrinkleless. A large painting of palm trees and a sunset hung delicately over the bed. Beside the bed was an oak table stand with a mini bar on it. Kagome grinned. She would have to check that out later. Beside a television set was a small desk with the service phone and a pad of paper. Room service. That was going to be the best part of the cruise, she resolved.

Tiredly she walked over to the bed and placed her carryon bag on it. Kagome plopped down next to it and was pleasantly surprised to find it was a waterbed. "This is great! I've always wanted to sleep on one of these." A knock on the door interrupted her play time.

"Excuse me, Miss Higurashi? I have your luggage."

It was a man's voice, and it sounded very familiar to her. Curious, Kagome climbed off the bed and opened the door. Her breath caught in her throat-at least for a moment. "Miroku! What the hell are you doing here"

"Now, now, Kagome. Is that anyway for a young lady to talk-and to her best friend who came all this way to see her" He grinned shamelessly at her, holding his arms wide open for a hug. She jumped into them and embraced him while trying to hold back a shriek of excitement in her throat. He patted her on the head and glanced down at her, smiling charmingly with his white teeth.

"How did you get on the ship? Did you buy a ticket? Did Sango invite you as well? Are you even going with me, or did you just come on to say goodbye" Kagome shot him question after question without giving him time to confirm or deny anything. She rocked her weight back and forth from one foot to the other and walked around in front of him as she talked, leading him to believe she wasn't waiting for him to answer her but rather going through all the possibilities to her questions in her head. Why _would_ Miroku be there on the cruise with her? As far as she knew, Sango didn't invite him along, too-not that she minded him being there. It was just that she was confused and wanted answers. And if Sango _had_ invited him, why didn't he tell her! _That little sneak!_ _He probably wanted to come on board alone so all the women wouldn't mistaken him as a taken man. Stupid Miroku._

Miroku watched nervously as her expression changed from surprise, to confusion, to anger. Her mood swings were deadly, as he had learned in the past. His mind sent him a warning flare telling him to "run away" and fast; he could still make it back to shore before the ship departed and avoid any of her soon-to-come accusations. But then he would miss out on all the cute models and celebrities on the ship. He couldn't have that…. They needed him to be there.

"Is this going to be your room too, because if it is, we might have some problems" Kagome stated in a low tone, her eyebrows furrowing.

Miroku waved his hands in front of his face as if he could fend off her intense stare. He took a step back to add more distance between them. "Let's just talk this out, okay Kagome? No need to jump to any conclusions." He suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her back into the room, shutting the door and locking it behind him so no one could barge in. He took a seat on the bed and, reluctantly, she sat beside him, eyeing him the entire time. He sighed, contemplating on what to say to his best friend in a way that she would not freak out. He did not need to have her admonishing him in the way she did with Juan. He shuddered as he remembered how she took the man down. _Definitely can't have that…._

"What's going on…" she asked suspiciously, tilting her head slightly in bewilderment. Miroku sat in front of her with innocent eyes, but that didn't fool her. She knew his act: innocent until proven guilty-and then keep acting innocent anyway. But then why was he acting so strange, dragging her into the room and then locking the doors, as if he's running from someone. He didn't do anything illegal, did he? Kagome's eyes widened as the thought popped into her mind. "Spill" she demanded, her fist clenching at the bed sheets in an attempt to control her anger"and don't you dare lie."

He cringed at the sternness of her voice and decided it would be wise to tell the truth. "I snuck onboard. Well, actually…" After the first sentence of truth, he chose to change his tactics and lie. The truth was meant to be altered, anyway. It wasn't as though he was going to _completely_ lie…. "That woman Sango helped me to sneak onboard, because she thought I was so sexy"

He rambled until Kagome held up her hand. She drew the line there, knowing he was lying because of that added bit. But she decided to play along, at least for awhile. "Why would she do something like that? It doesn't seem like her type… you know, the thinking you 'sexy' part, I mean." She hid her amusement well.

Miroku pouted and shot her a hurt look before shrugging, but when Kagome glared at him, he figured he should give her an explanation to why Sango would help him. After all, she was scary when she was angry, and circumlocution was not the best solution to avoiding that problem. Now to only think of a reason why the agent would help him…. Something believable, something good. After a long moment, he came up with zilch. He should just say it straight out…. Miroku gave a fleeting look at his friend; her annoyed mien said it all. Yeah…. maybe he would save the truth for another time, like when he visited her at her grave, assuming of course she died before he did. "Well, after you boarded, I confronted Sango and told her that I was your best friend. She recognized me from De Juan and the rest is history."

"Where's the rest of the story? You know, the _in between_." Kagome prodded him for more information. "I know there's more."

"Details, details… why get caught up in all the particulars when the outcome will still be the same" Miroku grinned and lain a resting hand on her shoulder for comfort, nodding his head as though he spoke in a way that would give one a change of heart, like Confucius or Moses did. "The point is I'm here, and I'm here to stay. And the problem is that I don't have a place to sleep."

Kagome glared at him. "We are _not_ sharing a room."

Miroku sighed again. He knew she would be this stubborn, but eventually she would come around to see it his way; he had no doubt about that. It was just that _getting her to understand that_ was a hassle but something he always, miraculously, succeeded to do. He recognized that in order for her to at least partially consider letting him stay in the same room, he would have to tell the truth. "Fine, here's the truth. I snuck onboard. Period."

Kagome nodded smugly, satisfied that he finally told her the truth. But she was not about to let him get his way with the situation. There was no way she'd share a room with _him_. "Great. Now you can just sneak yourself right back off the cruise. I'm not going to get in trouble with Sango or anyone else just because you want to see all the women." She stood and headed to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to look around a bit. Maybe I'll finally see Inuyasha on the way."

Miroku tripped while trying to get off the bed and stop her from leaving. He landed face down on the soft sandy-colored carpet with a thud that shook the painting and lamps, but that did not stop him from getting back up. He slipped in front of Kagome and blocked the doorway, holding out his arms and broadening his stance. He was _not_ going to budge until she agreed to let him stay. "No one would ever have to know! I'll hide when the room and cleaning service comes, and when I'm out of the deck, no one is going to ask who I am or for any identification"

"And what if they do" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and gave him a pointed look. "I don't believe that's out of the question. We-as in you _and_ me-would get into so much trouble. I don't want to chance it." Miroku sank to his knees the way a desperate man pleading for his life would. Kagome almost pitied him. Almost, because she knew him too well. He'd get over it. "No way."

"Please Kagome? Best buddy 'ole pal." He clung to her ankles and cried out. She couldn't do this to him! He had been her loyal best friend since preschool when he had left her stuck in a tree because girls had cooties back then! Or when he had stuck glitter glue in her pigtails, or the time when he had stole her apple and cheated off her quiz on the ABCs! She couldn't just throw all that away, just like that. It was unthinkable! She wouldn't dare…. Would she? Miroku was beginning to doubt that she wouldn't. He had to think of something else, and quick! _Think, Miroku, THINK._ A home video of Kagome he had brought along with him popped into his head. He smirked suddenly, alarming Kagome enough that she backed away."Kagome, do you remember the time when"

"Shut up! You can stay, just don't bring it up" she muttered bitterly, shooting him a dark glare. Kagome ambled over to the bed and fell onto it, sighing profoundly. He had won; he had played his trump card and played it well. She didn't want _anyone_ to see the home video. There were so many memories on it. Her potty training had been caught on the tape, and she made many comments on it that she wished she hadn't, too. There was also the time when she had gotten into her mother's makeup, and the time when she and Grandpa had been demon-proofing the shrine. And a couple of times when she ran around the house naked while her mother chased after her yelling for her to put on her clothes. And then there was when Miroku had talked her into eating a worm by convincing her it "tasted like chicken." She still was not able to find out just _how_ those events were recorded on tape, but between Miroku, her mother, and Grandpa….

Kagome shuddered. While those were her childhood memories, she wasn't very fond of them for obvious reasons and definitely did not want them revealed to the public, even if she was just a little child when all that happened. She was still extremely embarrassed to have anyone see them, especially Sango or Inuyasha or anyone else on the ship. And the worst part was that Miroku _would_ show them. How Miroku got a tape was beyond her, though she had reason to believe her brother and best friend had been in cohorts with each other. Great, just _great_, she thought. "But you're not sleeping on the bed with me. You'll get the couch."

The dark-haired teenager turned to look at the couch and frowned. "That's too small."

"Deal with it" she spat bleakly. His frown deepened. "You know what you're doing is called blackmail." Kagome said softly, suppressing a yawn in the process. She stretched and rolled over onto her stomach, nuzzling her head into her silky pillow. Her friend nodded, but she could not see him. Rolling back over, she got up, electing not to let this ruin her good mood. "I'm going to go ask for a cot. I'll be back in a moment." She paused. "Where's my luggage? You said you had it, right"

Miroku fidgeted under her gaze. "Um… well, you see, I didn't really have it. I just said that so you'd open the door." She gave him a reproachful look before leaving the room, grabbing her cardkey on the way out and sticking it into her pocket. It wasn't worth arguing again. He would win anyway.

"Stay here." Miroku watched her as she left and let out a sight of relief. Finally he'd be able to relax for awhile without having to defend himself. He snatched up the remote control to the TV and flipped through the channels available. While it wasn't his satellite and tivo, it would do. It would do. He nodded his head in satisfaction.

* * *

**AN:** Like I said at the beginning AN, I really am sorry this was such a short chapter. I had planned on it being at least twice as long as this, but that didn't happen. Kagome and Inuyasha will meet in the next chapter (which will be my longest chapter yet, I'm sure), so don't worry. I've got a lot planned for this story, and now that I've finally added Miroku in, the story will run a bit smoother (hopefully). Lol.

**Please, if you can, review this story**. It really means a lot to me, more than you could ever know. I really appreciate those who reviewed my last chapter, especially those few that took the time to answer my questions and give me a critique. Those are the people that keep my fingers glued to the keyboard to type this story. As for questions in this chapter, they're the same as last chapter except for another added one:

**1)** How was my writing style? Did the story flow well at all times?

**2)** Did you see any plot holes yet or something that should be fixed?

**3)** Were my characters well-rounded?

**4)** Was there something I should have explained better?

**5)** Did my last chapter and this flow together smoothly? As in the chapter's styles fitted together well and matched.

If you have anymore things you wanted to add in a review, please do. I really would like to hear from those reading my story to at least hear what they think. Something is better than nothing, but like I said before, those who take the time to tell me what they liked about my story and what I could work on are the people that keep me writing more. Thanks again to all who reviewed! Look for the next chapter soon. It shouldn't take over a week-but please remember that I'm in school so I don't always have time for writing this.


End file.
